Fire
by Dragoness
Summary: Based purely on the game...A young man remembers the Pokémon Champion who's disappeared to a lonely hideout on Mt. Silver...


A/N: SHOUNEN-AI. I repeat, there is shounen-ai in this fic! If you find that offensive, then don't read it, though I can promise you there is absolutely nothing lemony about this fic. This simply a tale of lost love between…two males…This is a first for me, so…I hope you like it…

He was always the quiet one…

It's sad really…for me at least. I'm the only one out there who really knew him well enough to know…to know why…why he left, that is…

I suppose I should say who I am. My name is Blue. And his name? His name is…_was_, sorry…Yellow. He was my closest friend, my bitterest rival…and in the end…I mean, before the end really…Well…He was my one true……

No…There's no point in regretting that…That it ended I mean. I, and everyone else for that matter, can't help him now…It's too late. He's made his decision…but I only wish that…

Alright, I'll be honest. I miss him. With every fiber of my heart, regardless of what anyone says about me not having one. I do. And it's all devoted to him. And my Pokémon. But I train for him. I train in his memory…regardless that he's not dead. Not physically at least. I know better…Inside? He's got nothing left. And it's all…

I try not to blame myself. He doesn't want that. I _know_ he doesn't want that. He said so himself…He said it so quietly, in that mild, soft voice that he has…I miss hearing that voice…I miss seeing that face…I miss…

He had so much going for him…The Pokémon Champion…The greatest and youngest ever. Completely invincible. Ha, I thought I was special when I made it to the top. I was so wrong. Dead wrong. He knocked me down with one battle. I could never beat him again. Not that I ever _could_ beat him in the first place…He was a wonder…Even before he made it to the plateau, rumors were spreading about a boy genius…A soft spoken lad with an incredible knack for Pokémon training. At the time, I thought they meant me, but of course, I should've known better. I'm anything but quiet. And as for an incredible knack? _Nothing_ compared to him…He was special. One of the rarities in the world. No one else like him.

There were three of us…back when we were little…Me…Yellow…and…Green…Green was the only girl in the group…We had great fun back then…Water, Lightning, and Plant. Those were our nicknames. We always knew we would become Pokémon trainers…We…Well, not all of us did…Green…

Green…Our other best friend…She…She _did_ get a Pokémon, even before we did. She's a year older than us…but she never left Pallet…never collected any badges. Never competed…That was one loss for us. It left just Yellow and me as rivals. I would always see him, always just a step behind me. When we battled, he won. It was one-sided in more than one way. I was fierce. I went at him like a tidal wave, but he just stood and let me wash over, then struck like lightning, and he always won. I kept changing, improving, making new plans and strategies to beat him, but he stayed the same…and he always won…Then he'd smile at me in that mild manner of his and comment on how well I did…He was like that…Sometimes I found it frustrating, but…there's no way to hate him…I could only…

When Viridian Gym was suddenly without a leader, it was him who suggested that I inherit it. I was shocked, but I couldn't say no. When I thanked him, he just smiled at me again…like he always does…He was never a very emotional person…Most of the time, he just kept his cool, calm, completely unreadable face…but sometimes…rarely…he would smile. And when you see him smile, you can't help but smile too. Whenever I tried to tell him he needed to smile more often, he would just smile at me, and I'd smile too, but then when he turned away, he had that straight face again…I miss his smile…

He doesn't smile anymore…Perhaps because he's gone…I couldn't believe him when he told me he was leaving…and when he told me his new…name…I said, "Yellow, why do you need a new name?" He replied, in that timid, gentle way of his, "Fire…We need fire, Blue…We have no fire…" "Fire?" I asked, "What do you mean? We have fire. You have your Charizard and I have my Arcanine…" And he just smiled at me, but this time it was a sad smile. And when I saw his sad smile, I didn't want to smile. I wanted to cry. And he told me, "There is no fire…but I will find it…"

Fire……We don't need fire…We don't need fire, Yellow! Can you hear me? Forget about the fire…Just come back to me…Please…

…Everyone else…Everyone else thought…that he just left…for training…I know that's true…that he's training, I mean. But that's not why he left…

Green…Did I mention Green? Yes, I think I did…She…She wrote me a letter…A _beautiful_ letter…Simply beautiful…And what I could I say to such a beautiful letter from such a friend? No? No, of course not. I'm not that heartless…

Oh, but maybe I am…Maybe…

Yellow found out….Obviously…

I'm sorry, Yellow…You know I'm yours…and you're mine…were mine…I guess you just belong to your Pokémon now…

Yellow, you knew I care about Green. I know you did too. You still do, don't you? I know we both still care about you…

But that's not the real reason he left…

It was more than just that…Fire…Lightning……Water, Grass…In a battle, Grass has the advantage over Water and Lightning…Fire…Fire can win over Grass…but it loses against Water…

…Red…

Red like fire…

The fire that burns…

He's anything but fiery…Fire? The fire that destroys everything in its path…The fire that cannot be touched…The fire that…

Is it an electrical fire? Yellow? Will you answer me that question?

…No…Yellow…Yellow's gone…I miss him…

Red has taken his place…He's gone. To Mount Silver. He hasn't come back. I don't think he ever will…

Something terrible happened to Yellow, I know that for sure…He wouldn't tell me exactly what. Just that he needed to find the fire…Fire…? I wish I knew what he meant by that…then I would bring the fire to him. No questions asked or needed. I'd do anything to bring him back to me. Anything…

He'll always be the only one for me…The only one with that strange, spiky black hair. The only one who ever wore his cap at a strange crooked angle, always covering one eye. The only one who defeated the Elite Four…and me. The only one who spoke so little and so mildly, but what words he did speak I held onto with a lock and chain and kept them in my heart…

…I can't do that anymore…I can't hear his voice, see his face…No one can…He's up there…all alone…

I'll miss him…The quiet one……

…He was always the quiet one…


End file.
